Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging control device, a radiographic imaging system, a radiographic imaging device control method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, radiation detectors (sometimes referred to as electronic cassettes and the like) such as flat panel detectors (FPD) and the like have been realized. In an FPD, a radiation-sensitive layer is disposed on a thin film transistor (TFT) active matrix substrate, and the FPD is capable of converting radiation amounts to digital data (electronic signals). A radiographic imaging device that uses this radiation detector to capture radiation images expressed by amounts of irradiated radiation has been realized.
In this radiation detector, charges corresponding to radiation amounts are accumulated and read out, and signal processing is applied thereto. As an example of a device that carries out the signal processing, the technology recited in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-207570 has been proposed.
The technology recited in JP-A No. 2009-207570 has a configuration in which signal charges outputted from individual pixel portions of a radiation detection panel are integrated by integration circuit sections and amplified by amplification sections, converted from parallel to serial data by sample-and-hold sections and a multiplexer, then amplified by an amplifier and converted to digital data by an analog-to-digital conversion section. A bias current supply section that supplies bias currents to the integration circuit sections, the amplification sections, the sample-and-hold sections, the multiplexer and the amplifier is connected thereto. When an operation mode is a high-speed mode, a bias current control section increases the bias currents supplied to circuits subsequent to and including the multiplexer but reduces the bias currents supplied to circuits prior to and including the sample-and-hold sections. When the operation mode is a low-noise mode, the bias current control section increases the bias currents supplied to the circuits prior to and including the sample-and-hold sections but reduces the bias currents supplied to the circuits subsequent to and including the multiplexer. Thus, fast-output operations and low-noise operations are possible with heat generation amounts being suppressed.